


Christmas Eve

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Food, drink, a warm fire, an even warmer friend....





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

I feel comfortable here on Jack's sofa, I have no desire to move. Eaten too much, drunk waaaay too much but what's really keeping me here is that I'm leaning against Jack. 

We were sitting here celebrating, just talking, reminiscing really about how lucky we were to be alive considering how many close shaves we've had during this last year. Of course, Jack declared that I've given him more grey hairs and put more lines on his face. I laughed but didn't say what I wanted to, that I think he has a very fine face and I would like to trace those lines that show much of the laughter and tears that he has shed in his far too complicated life. I would never purposely give him any more stress than I could help but we both know that we can't live the life we do without facing trials and tribulations almost daily. 

I'd had to force myself to keep my hand from caressing his much loved face. Instead I reached for my glass and tossed off the wine. I think it must have been about then that I slipped down in my seat to make myself more comfortable. I can't remember much after that so I guess I must have dozed off and sometimes during my slumber I leaned against him.

And he put his arm around me.

I could feel the weight of it across my waist and the gentle movement of his fingers on my stomach. At first I thought it was just a nervous reaction as his fingers moved infinitesimally across my belly but then I realised there was a pattern to the movements. It was difficult to keep still as he caressed my body; I wasn't sure if he was doing it deliberately or it was an absent movement, but I was afraid to move and stop the pleasure of the feeling that possibly it was intentional. That he was taking the opportunity to touch me because he thought I was asleep; because he wanted to. I knew if I stirred he would stop but how would I ever know if his touch had just been casual or if he had stopped out of fear of being caught touching me purposely.

There was only one way I could think of to find out; of course there was no guarantee I would learn anything but there was a small chance I might catch him unawares.

Without moving my body, hardly even daring to breathe, I murmured, putting as much emotion into my soft questioning voice as I could, "Jack?"

The hand stilled its movement instantly, too suddenly to be casual. It was the sharp reaction of shock. But he didn't move the hand from where it came to rest over my navel.

After a long second, he said, "Daniel?" His voice as soft and questioning as mine had been.

Now I moved, just enough to turn fractionally towards him so I could place my hand over his, "Something you would like to say?" I asked gently, my fingers drawing a circle on the back of his hand. I kept my eyes lowered, afraid that what I wanted to see wouldn't be there in his eyes.

Another long second passed and I thought he wasn't going to speak, when he said, "Not to the back of your head, Daniel. I need to see your eyes."

Slowly I looked up to find he was smiling. "Do you mind?" was all he said.

I smiled back, and replied, "I only mind if you stop." 

I moved my hand from the back of his and lifted it to his face instead. He smiled and leaned into me, rubbing his cheek against my hand and with my free hand I traced those lines I admired on his strong visage. 

His hand began caressing me again, this time moving slowly down my body. Then, to my great joy, he leaned down to kiss me.

The beginning....


End file.
